YRP vs BGS
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: The only thing tougher than Vegnagun: highschool. Primarily PaineLai, with a little Rivote Auron or Gippal, Tiyuna, Luakka… and anything else you can think of.
1. Chapter 1

YRP VS KGS 

**Summary: The only thing tougher than Vegnagun: highschool. Primarily PaineLai, with a little Ri(vote Au or Gi), Tiyuna, Luakka… and anything else you can think of.**

**Chapter 1**

Paine looked around her slowly, taking it all in. The school before her was comprised for three buildings, preceded by a large yard. She thought it looked like a prison. Besaid Girls' was a private school, full of Maester's kids and would-be summoners, from the moment Paine laid eyes on it she knew she wouldn't fit in at all.

Paine stood there for a while, just staring straight ahead of her, but soon the roar of a loud motorbike burst in on her quiet reflection and she turned in time to see a short brown haired chick hop off the back of the bike and hand the helmet back to the boy who sat in front.

"Thanks a lot, Ti," she said, grinning. "I swear, I was _this_ close to being late on my first day." She pecked him on the cheek and turned around as he drove away, catching sight of Paine. "Wow, hey, are you new here or something?"

Paine nodded but didn't have time to reply, because a moment later, two new motorcycles were speeding up, one of them held a girl with long blonde hair and no helmet, while the others held two boys, waving her pink flowery helmet and chasing her.

"Rikku! How was your summer!" the brunette squealed, seemingly forgetting about Paine.

But that was okay, because Paine had forgotten about her too, "hey," she said and the two guys on the tailing motorcycle looked over.

"Paine!" said the first, jumping off, "what's up?!"

"Gippal," said Paine, nodding easily.

"Heya, Paine," said the other guy, not moving from his seat.

"'Lai."

"You know her?" said Yuna, looking over.

"Oh yeah," said Gippal, "her, 'Lai, Nooj and me went to this summer camp together- thick as thieves we were!"

"Really?" said the blonde, beaming, "well, I'm Rikku! Cousin to the daughter of the late High Summoner Braska, A.KA. '_Yunie'_! And daughter of the leader of the Al Bhed a.k.a. 'Pops', or 'freakazoid'. "

"Hiya!" said the brunette.

"Who're your parents?" asked Rikku, obviously thinking that hers were superstars too.

"Don't know," said Paine and she turned, walking towards the school.

"Bye, Paine!" Gippal called and Baralai waved too as they sped off to get to their own school on time.

"So, your name's Paine then?" said Yuna as she and Rikku jogged to catch up.

"That's right," said Paine.

"Cool name."

Paine didn't reply.

"Uhm… not to be rude, but if you have no parents then how can you afford to get into this school?"

"Same way I did," said a voice behind them both. "Scholarship, right?"

Paine nodded.

"I'm Lulu- homeless, penniless etc."

"Hey! That's not true!" said Yuna, nudging her.

"I'm boarding at the school- my parents are dead too."

"I have a part time job and a cheap flat," said Paine bluntly. "That, and I have a few choice friends who'll lend me money in a heartbeat."

"Gippal and the guys?" said Rikku.

"The very same."

"Don't you have any girl friends?"

Paine shook her head.

"Don't know anyone here?" added Yuna and Paine shook her head again.

"Then it's official!" said Rikku brightly, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "we are your new best friends!"

"I'm not desperate, Rikku, I can get by on my own," said Paine, shrugging her arm away.

Rikku pouted.

"She's just trying to help," said Lulu, "even if she does come on a little strong."

Rikku ignored her, grabbed Yuna's arm and dragged her on ahead.

"I take it you're not much of a girly-girl?" said Lulu, still walking by her.

"Not half," said Paine and she looked over at Lulu, noting the older girl's long black skirt and black lace tank top, "you neither?"

"Chanceless," said Lulu. "Whatever you do, don't let Rikku drag you into the mall."

"The… what?"

"A big shopping centre in town- it's a prime teen hangout."

"Oh…"

"You're from Bevelle, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"You just look it-"

"Lulu! Wait a minute!" called a voice and another girl ran up.

"It's Nhadala, isn't it?" said Lulu coolly, taking in the girl's evident frustration.

"Where is that good-for-nothing Rikku?!" the girl stormed, "she's stolen my bandana again, I know it!"

"Rikku just left with Yuna- I do think she was wearing a bandana," said Lulu.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Nhadala muttered and she ran off.

"Another friend?" asked Paine.

"I don't know her well but I think she has some ties with Rikku- most people do. She tends to make a lot of friends- or tries too."

"In-your-face much?"

"Very."

The two girls made it into the building just in time for the five minutes warning bell and Lulu helped Paine find hers.

"Number 203," she said, "need help unpacking? I board here so I'm all set."

"It's fine," said Paine, "I've got it." She scrambled in her bag for her timetable and made a mental note of the first two periods.

"SH CL A12? PDHPE SG GYM?"

A small smile passed over the gothic teenager's face, "you have Spirian History with Mrs Levas in A12- that's in the Alexander building. Then PE with Mr G in the Gym," she explained. "You've got homeroom with Ms Campbell-Allen, right?"

"Uhm… homeroom 10G RCA?"

"That's the one- you're with me."

"I could use a guide," Paine admitted.

"I can do that too."

-

Ms Campbell-Allen was a short woman with relatively spiky short blonde hair that just couldn't be natural, she had a thing for stiletto heels she couldn't walk in and laughed when nothing was funny but she was harmless enough and Paine found her humour oddly refreshing.

"Right, we have two new students in our homeroom this year- Paine Keller and Elma Lei. Tell us something about yourselves."

"Uhm… I like chocobos!" said Elma quickly, "I think they're really cute and strong and… and, uhm… I hate a pet chocobo called Eddie once who died and mum said I couldn't get another one and, uhm, uhm, yeah…"

"Great… Paine?"

Paine shrugged and didn't say anything.

"What do you like doing?"

"Fighting."

"That's interesting," said Ms Campbell-Allen, obviously drawing up a comparison between the two girls in her mind- Little Miss Hyper and Ms Strong and Silent. "What PE elective are you taking?"

"Swordsmanship."

Deciding that she wasn't going to get more than a one worded answer, Ms Campbell-Allen gave up and let people talk about their holidays before the bell rand, quickly marking the roll as the girls filed out the door.

Paine made to check her timetable again but Lulu stopped her, "Spiran History, A12," she reminded her. "I've got the same thing- I'll show you."

"Thanks, Lulu."

"No problem."

They turned towards the Alexander building and were immediately confronted by a posse of three extravagantly yet scantily dressed girls.

"Hey, new kid," said the first, a blonde with a large tattoo of a heart on her chest.

Paine folded her arms across her chest and turned to Lulu, "friends of yours?"

"So not," said Lulu, making a face.

"You _do_ know that this is an all-girls school, don't you?" said the blonde, flipping her long hair back.

"_Yes._"

"Well what's with your hair?" the second speaker was a smutty, dark-haired girl who had a contemptuous and self-righteous air about her.

"What's with your _outfit_?" Paine retorted, turning away, but the last girl had yet to make her presence known.

"What about _yours_, little miss leather?"

"Paine, let's scat," said Lulu, tugging on her arm, but Paine jerked away.

"I'm not finished here!"

At that moment, though, the warning bell rang, and Paine reluctantly allowed Lulu to drag her away.

"Just ignore them," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Bitches," Paine hissed. "I coulda taken them!"

"You spend way too much time around guys. Being tough doesn't pick you up any brownie points around here. In fact, some of the teachers will hold it against you. Don't pick unnecessary fights."

Paine huffed but remained silence.

"Cool it," said Lulu, sighing. "Look, some of us are going out after school. It'd be cool if you wanted to join us- we could show you the ropes."

"Who's going?"

"Me, Yuna and Rikku," Lulu paused for thought, "probably Gippal, Baralai and Nooj… Wakka too…"

"Who's Wakka?" asked Paine.

"Just a guy- it'll be right, he's cool."

"Okay…"

"Oh, and Tiuds," Lulu added, seeming satisfied now that she'd completed her list, "Yuna's _friend_."

"The blonde biker," said Paine, shrugging.

"That's him," said Lulu, "Tidus Warner- self proclaimed manager to the Crimson Boyz."

"Eh?"

Yet another thing Paine didn't understand.

"The so called 'up and coming' boy band- your friends: Gippal, Nooj and Baralai."

Paine snickered.

"Exactly," said Lulu, smiling a little, "now let's get to class- I don't fancy getting detention first day back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Walking to Lesson 5: Pastoral Care 

"Pastoral Care? What the fuck's that?"

"We talk about our feelings and bullying and junk," said Lulu, rolling her eyes.

"Ouch- sounds evil?"

"Are you kidding!" Rikku giggled, "it's the best subject in the whole school!!!"

"Eh?"

"Hello! It's a total bludge subject! You don't even get graded!"

"Well that's something of a plus, I guess," said Paine, shrugging.

"Totally!" said Rikku, "and the teacher, Miss Bamberry, just makes us write a journal entry for half the lesson!"

"It's called 'channelling our emotions'," said Lulu, who didn't seem to share in Rikku's enthusiasm.

"Heh! Lulu's just mad because her _real _diary was disguised as a school book and she handed in the wrong one last week- now Miss Bamberry'll know about her crush on _Waaaaaaaaaaaaakka_!"

"I do _not_ have a crush on Wakka," Lulu snapped, "and even if I did, I wouldn't write it in my diary."

"Why not?" asked Paine.

"Because Rikku reads it- frequently."

"Well mine is under lock and key," said Paine, laughing a little.

Lulu rolled her eyes, "like that ever stopped Rikku. She's a dirty little thief."

"Yht oui'na y buqo ghuf-ed-ymm fedr y 4.0 knyta buehd yjanyka yht y pyt tnacc cahca pid E muja oui duu, Lulu," said Rikku, grinning, and Paine snickered.

"What?" said Lulu, "what did she say?"

"Shit, Paine! You speak Al Bhed?! You could have warned me!" Rikku huffed, knowing she was in for it if Paine told on her.

"What?" said Lulu again and Paine grinned.

"She called you a poxy know-it-all with a 4.0 grade point average," said Paine.

"She _what?!_"

"Oh, and that she loves you too."

"I'm going to _murder_ you, Rikku!" yelled Lulu and they ran off, leaving Paine walking to Yevon-knows-where by herself.

Soon, though, she was joined by another girl.

"Paine, right?"

"Yeah."

"You got PC next?"

"Pastoral Care?" said Paine.

"That's the one- can you tell Miss Bamberry that I'll be late? I have to pick up my stupid cousin from the nurse's office- went straight bang into a pole and broke 'er nose."

"Uhm, okay."

"Thanks, gotta go- bye!"

"Uhm, hang on a second!"

"Yeah?"

"Which way?"

Nhadala grinned, "down the hall, turn left- third door on the right."

"Thanks."

-

_**Pastoral Care: Paine's Journal**_

_Dear Diary (or the teacher that's reading it),_

_My name is Paine and I'm new here from Bevelle. There is one group of girls who are helping me a lot: Rikku and Lulu, who are always at each others throats, and Yuna, who is sweet tempered and kind and Nhadala, who, Rikku tells me, is always grumpy._

_This morning Lulu and I ran into a group of girls that Rikku calls the FZes. "Fashion Zombies" or something like that. One of them was called Dona, one of them was Lenne and the other was a blonde girl with a name I can't remember. Rikku says they rule the school, Lulu says they're a group of bitches and Yuna prefers not to talk about people behind their backs._

_The hierarchy at my school in Bevelle was a lot different. __**Everything**__ back in Bevelle was different. In Bevelle, those girls wouldn't have lasted two minutes- it was strength over accessories back home but apparently violence is frowned upon here._

_I have had only four other classes so far and the work is a lot harder than back in Bevelle- I'm glad. Easy is boring. I like a challenge._

_Speaking on challenge, I've recently found out that there's no 'Swordsmanship' as a PE elective. I took it back home, it was excellent fun. Here there's White Magic, Black Magic, Stealth and Tracking, Track and then the Special classes. Yuna told me that we have four PE lessons and week and one Special lesson- in the Special classes you can do want you want- they give you a Special Dressphere and it's different for every person. Yuna's is __**Floral Fallal**__ and Rikku's is __**Machina Maw**__- I severely hope I'm not stuck uprooting daisies like Yuna but something tells me that I won't be holding a sword for a very long time…_

_I ate lunch with Yuna, Rikku and Lulu. I wanted Nhadala to sit with us too but Rikku refused to let her- probably because Nhadala was still mad at her, something about the custody of a certain blue headband._

_I have PE next and the year co-ordinator, Miss Cleaver, says that I should just go along to any PE class I'm interested in._

_Lulu's doing Black Magic, Yuna's doing White Magic and Rikku's doing Stealth and Tracking. I don't know what Nhadala's doing but no matter what it is I'll still be in a class with someone I know because there is no way in hell that I'm taking track. At least Black Magic is offensive… I think I'll take that._

_Xx-Paine-xX_

_Signing out!_

-

Everyone was relived when the first day ended and Nhadala guided Paine back to her lost locker.

"Hey, Nhadi! Hey, Paine!" said Yuna, jogging up, beaming. "Paine, Nooj and Wakka have got their cars waiting out at the front gate- oh! Do you want to come too, Nhadi?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just out- Gippal needs to get some new strings for his guitar so we'll probably hit the music shop while we're in town- you in?"

"Sure," said Nhadala, "let me just get my pack, okay?"

"Front gate in five minutes," said Yuna, then she turned back to Paine as Nhadala bustled off, "you almost ready?"

"Sure, let's go."

"So how do you like Besaid Girls' so far?"

"It's nothing like back home," said Paine.

"I bet."

"The teachers are nice."

"Most of them are," Yuna agreed.

"Am I yet to meet a bad one?"

"Sadly, yeah."

"Great."

"Don't worry- get on the right side of them and you'll be fine." Yuna grinned, "see that one over there? That's Miss Manns, you might want to talk to her about your swordsmanship dreams- that there is Miss Mitchell, just shut up and smile around her. Miss Symon- she always turns up like half an hour late to class, I've had her for RE three years in a row and she still doesn't know my name. Her class is an easy A."

"Anything else I should know?" asked Paine.

"Mr Grandison- he teaches music. He's a fair teacher, his jokes aren't funny but he's nice enough. He likes to make us dance, but not in the same way my cousin Brother does."

"Brother?"

"Rikku's bro- total perv."

"Right."

"He's _not_ coming today."

"Good."

Nhadala caught up with them both at the gates and Rikku, running after them yelled out, "I CALL SHOTGUN!" and made to open the door to Wakka's car. Nhadala vaulted over the door, a fraction of a second before it opened and landed in the seat before Rikku could gathered what was happening.

"Hey!" Rikku exclaimed, "I _called it!_"

Nhadala rolled her eyes.

"Tough luck, cous'," said Yuna, grinning as she climbed into the back seat.

Rikku scowled and plonked down between Yuna and Lulu, who was also glaring, "can we go now? Sticking around this place after school is not my idea of fun."

"Sound off!" called Tidus from his car.

"1!" Yuna yelled.

"2!" called Rikku.

"3!" –Wakka

"4!"- Tidus

"5!"- Lulu

"6!"- Nooj

"7!"- Gippal

"8!"- Baralai

"Right, you two," said Rikku, nodding at Nhadala and Paine as they got into Nooj's car, "Paine, you're 9- Nhadi, you're 10."

"9?"

"10?"

"Good," said Rikku, seemingly satisfied.

"Now we can _go_!"

-

_**Later: In the music shop**_

"Gippy! I'm bored! What's the difference between this string and _that_ string!" Rikku complained loudly.

Paine smiled a little and wandered off towards the violins.

"Do you still play?" asked Baralai from behind her.

"A little," said Paine, somewhat wistfully.

"You always promised to show me."

Paine nodded, "true," she admitted, "but only because I thought I'd never show you again."

"Heh… you could join the Crimson Boys- we could call it the Crimson Squad!"

"What? Two guitars, a drum kit and a _violin_?"

"You could sing."

"Yeah right."

"Don't think I haven't heard you- you used to sing to yourself when we were hiking back at Crusader Camp."

"Firstly, Baralai, that was two years ago," said Paine, "and, secondly, I only sang to keep my mind off the pain. Walking fifty kilometres through the _sand dunes _at Bikanel with a fifteen kilogram pack and a heavy recording sphere in stiletto heels and constantly being chafed by the bag straps against my skin… Fayth- it was the only distraction I could come up with."

"Maybe so," said Baralai, "but you were good- anyone could hear that."

"I'm not a music person."

"Beg to differ- what was that song you used to sing _all the time_?"

Paine gave him a disapproving look.

"Come on… if you won't play, at least sing."

"No chance."

"If you don't I will call Rikku over here and she will _force_ you, trust me- you don't know her like I do."

Paine rolled her eyes at the thought of the pushy Al Bhed, "fine…" she muttered.

"Good girl," said Baralai and Paine glared mercilessly.

"You have to play the guitar though," was her condition.

Baralai laughed, "ha! I'm in a band, remember? I have no problem playing in front of people, so if you meant to annoy me-"

"Just go get a fucking guitar."

"Yes, ma'am."

"_Sometimes I get that overwhelming feeling_

_So sad the faces on TV_

_If i tried to make a difference would it help anyway_

_But then I stop and to myself I say..._

"_If you wanna change the world_

_What are you waiting for?_

_You say you're gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It only takes one voice_

_So come on now and shout it out_

_Give a little more_

_What are you waiting for?_

"_Sometimes I feel a little helpless_

_Seems like I can't do a thing_

_But anything is possible just you wait and see_

_Good things happen if you just believe…_

"_If you wanna change the world_

_What are you waiting for?_

_You say you're gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It only takes one voice_

_So come on now and shout it out_

_Give a little more_

_What are you waiting for?_

"_Someday, somehow_

_You're gonna take that step_

'_Cause time is ticking away._

"_Right here, right now_

_Before it's too late_

_Gonna face tomorrow today._

"_If you wanna change the world_

_What are you waiting for?_

_You say you're gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It only takes one voice_

_So come on now and shout it out_

_Give a little more_

_What are you waiting for?"_

"Oh Unholy Fuck, Paine!" Rikku gasped in the background, "you can _sing_?"

"Language," Lulu muttered offhandedly from wherever she was.

"What_ever_!"

"You really are very good, Paine," said Yuna, beaming.

Paine rolled her eyes and took the guitar from Baralai, miming banging her friends over the head with it.

"Heeey!" Rikku exclaimed, needlessly ducking. "Don't!"

Paine flashed a grim smile, "don't you have anything better to do than listen to me and Baralai?"

"Gippal's done- we're leaving," said Yuna. "We just came to tell you both and to ask if you wanted to get something to eat?"

Paine shook her head, "I have homework.

"Don't we all," sighed Nhadala.

"Eh!" said Rikku, "that's what homeroom's for!"

Paine grinned, "okay then- sounds fun."


End file.
